


Martyrs

by Pokeshadow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Blood, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeshadow/pseuds/Pokeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Signless had been trapped in his endless desert for many sweeps, longer than he'd even been alive. He'd accepted the infinite abyss very long ago...until a strange blue robed alien appears one day and presents him with a ring. John and Roxy had been working together to bring back as many of the dead as they could for the building of the new universe, and their efforts to find a way to enter the unstable bubble systems holding the long dead ansestors of the trolls, the alternia versions of the beforian people. The Signless is the first to be brought back to life, and things get a little messy. Confused and alone, one of these new aliens called "humans" keeps catching his eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nachttour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachttour/gifts).



The barren landscape surrounding this place seemed endless. Barely changing, always the same dull colours, and always devoid of any life at all. In fact, it probably was endless, there’s never been a visible end or repeat anywhere since arriving here .The Signless had been wandering the deep red desert for countless sweeps, always searching... For what, he was unsure, but he kept going. There was nothing left for him either way. The rocks surrounding him were all a deep redish purple, much like the lands he was raised, but he knew it wasn’t his hiveland. He had known those lands better than he knew his own body. Every curve of rock, every path through the sands, where the constant isolation melted into civilisation, even after all these sweeps he knew each route by heart. But this land, even after so long, was alien to him. Nothing looked the same, except maybe the colour. The towering plateaus surrounding him were all wrong, the caverns and caves never turned the right way, the winds didn’t have the same taste, even the red sun didn’t feel the same against his scarred skin. Nothing was the same here…

He’d come to terms with being lost and alone in this backwards place many sweeps ago…

The Signless slowed his paces through the sand, noticing the orange hue against the skyline. In this place, it didn’t hurt to look at the sun. When he was alive, trolls that even glanced at the outer rim of the red giant could burn a permanent ring into their vision, let alone the poor bastards that accidentally looked at its centre. He’d seen a troll once who’d done that, completely blind from a young age, but she seemed to do alright for herself. While the Signless couldn’t imagine living life in such darkness, he had to admire that troll. He wondered faintly how many sweeps it had been since he’d seen that female….or any other troll for that matter. In the beginning he’d seen them, off in the distance, never quite close enough to meet. He’d seen blood splattered against a rock when he’d tried to catch up to a troll once, a bright mint shade against the purple hue of the rock. Mutant blood. It had made him wonder if this afterlife he was stuck in was a purgatory for mutants like himself, murdered before their time. He’d never been able to get close enough to another one of these troll’s to ask. Although, if they were anything like himself, they wouldn’t have answers either.

The cool breeze brought the scent of the coming night to The Signless’ nose. A faint smile grazed his ashen lips. The only thing about this strange place he loved more than anything was the night sky. When he was alive, the sky offered the moons and faint blinking stars, but here, there was so much more. He could see the multi-coloured swirls of galaxies, the moons so big and bright they glowed with a beauty he’d never experienced in life, and strange blinkbugs that had just floated into the sky one night. He’d never seen them before, but one day a few sweeps ago they’d just begun to flood the night like living stars. Their friendly presence would have been joyful enough, but they weren’t his favourite part of the night. No, his favourite thing about the night was the spheres that dotted the sky. Some distant, some close enough to see inside. It was like they were technicoloured bubble shaped windows into another world. He’d lost countless evenings to just simply staring at them, watching what happened in each little bubble. He’d seen spheres with entire planets resting inside them, some filled with nothing but water and sea beasts, ones filled with great towering cities, even some that appeared to only contain a single hive or room. They were truly beautiful…

Sometimes, The Signless wondered if he was trapped in one of these strange bubbles as well. It would make sense, seeing as everything seemed to go on forever and ever changed, just like the ones in the sky did. Was that all death was? Going from solid realities to little pockets floating in the infinite nothingness? Then…what was the point of it all? It was just a shift from once space to another, for all he knew he could die in this place somehow as well and move to yet another pocket. Everything was an endless loop… The Signless glanced at the sky, the red sun was finally dipping below the horizon, giving way to the dark of night. He stopped and watched it die, something he could do easily, because time meant very little here. Standing still for hours on end barely fazed him, it never felt like time had passed at all. He watched it sink below the horizon, as if melting into the burgundy sands of the desert, and finally allow the first band of starlight to form in the sky. The Signless allowed his belongings to slide to the ground behind him, except his weapon that was bound tightly to his waist. As much of an envoy of peace he was, The Signless always carried his sickle wherever he went, because not everyone accepted his ideals. He’d never needed to use it much in this place, other than to scare away a few sand beasts that had wondered too close. Unless you counted when he’d first come here…but then again, he’d been such a different person back then. So full of hate and anger…he was thankful to have had so many sweeps to get past it all…

The Signless watched in silence as the moon rose in the night sky, looking as fake as it always does, and waited patiently for those bubbles to appear once again. The last traces of sunlight vanished, and a few minutes later, was replaced with the soothing glow of night. The faintly pink tinged glow of the moon, the distant twinkle of starlight…then of course, the lightshow spectacle of spheres. He sat in the still warm desert sand and watched them swim across the sky, as brilliant as ever with their technicoloured beauty. Tonight, he could see one that held a small planet that looked like it should have been four separate entities that had been morphed together, a floating purple platform that looked like it held part of a city that reminded him of a sea-dweller palace, a place filled with strange tents and inflated colourful ball’s drifting around with no pattern or meaning, and a single bubble filled with nothing but grass and hoofbeasts. He couldn’t see any life in any but the grass bubble, so he watched the tiny figures galloping across their fields, playing freely in their own little world. What a peaceful life it must be there… no cares in the world but the feeling of wind in their manes, so utterly free…

_Poof!_

The Signless turned in shock at the noise, torn from his thoughts by the sudden apparition behind him. A slightly dazed looking Trollioid creature wasfloating a few steps behind him, staring around at its surrounding with surprise. It was wearing odd blue robes and glasses, but those were the only things about the Trollioid figure that looked vaguely like they came from his world. The creature was a pale pink rather than the normal ashen grey, its skin seemed soft and vulnerable rather than battle hardened, it’s eyes where white with odd green surrounding the black centre dot, instead of claws it’s fingers ended in harmless flat edges, even its teeth seemed to be rounded off rather than sharp. If this thing was here to cause harm, it had made a terrible mistake. The Signless hissed, leaping to his feet and drawing his weapon, ready to defend himself if necessary. The creature jumped with surprise and held its fleshy pink hands up in a submissive gesture. The Signless held his position strong, hissing menacingly, just to show the creature he would attack if fored, although he would rather settle any battle without bloodshed…

“Wait wait wait wait! I’m not here to hurt you!” The Trollioid figure stammered in a soft, but clearly male voice. The Signless stopped his defensive growls, but held his sickle tight in case this was some kind of trap.

“Are you the troll Kankri called The Sufferer?” The pink thing asked timidly.

“How do you know my name, creature!” The Signless snarled. No one had called him Kankri since he was a wriggler, only his carer should have known his real name. The pink creature winced at The Signless’s harsh, loud voice, but did not try to run away or fight back.

“M-my name is John! I was sent here by a troll called Kankri to help us rebuild your society. I-I didn’t mean to offend you by calling you The Sufferer” The thing, John, explained hurriedly. The Signless stared for a few moments, reading the creature’s eyes for any sign of deceit, then slowly lowered his weapon. The creature’s soft eyes only spoke of the truth, and it genuinely looked terrified…

“Explain what you mean, Trolloid” The Signless told the creature, trusting its words of peace.

“Um, well it’s sorta a long story… but the best way I can explain it is a descendant of yours and his friends want to rebuild your troll society, because it kinda got destroyed because of this game they played, so I’ve been finding trolls like you from the alpha timeline to help us. I-if that makes sense…” John laughed nervously.

“Alternia is destroyed?” The Signless blinked with surprise. Surely The Condesce wouldn’t have allowed their entire race be destroyed by something as simple as a game…

“Yeah, and all the other little troll planet things I’ve heard about. But from what I’ve heard about your society, a fresh start wouldn’t be such a bad thing…no offence” John sheepishly chuckled.

“…None taken. I dedicated my life to changing the way our society was run. Seeing as you seem to know who I am, I assume you know what I have done” The Signless nodded to the creature, John, relaxing at its easy going manner. He seemed like someone who’d understand his plight very well…

“Oh yeah, Karkat has told me bits and pieces about what you did. It sounded totally awesome what you pulled off! Just sorry that it didn’t quite work out for you guys” John smiled.

“…I suppose I should have known that I would eventually fail, but I was young and full of ambition. I do not regret it for a second if my descendants knew of my feats and carried it on, but a martyr must first perish to make significant change I suppose……Creature John, how are you here? Your eyes show life, yet you wander the land of the dead” The Signless asked, staring at the floating male.

“Oh, I can use my power to kinda teleport around the place! Once Karkat and Jade helped guide me here, it was easy to pop into this dream bubble” John stated proudly, cautiously moving closer to The Signless. He still floated above the ground somehow, but descended to be eye level with The Signless. What a short creature…

“……Dream bubble?” The Signless queried.

“Oh uh, dream bubbles are where we go when we die, kinda. I don’t really understand them fully, but they sure as heck are useful! Although, because this bubble is one of the chaotic ones created before Feferi could ask those weird space creatures to make them stable, it was really hard to find. To be honest, I’ve never seen a bubble like this before, usually bubbles are much more…inhabited than this” John babbled, glancing around the environment. The Signless nodded slowly, trying to absorb all the information the male had given him.

“So…this is a…dream bubble? Like those orbs in the night sky?” The Signless asked, pointing up to the sky.

“Yeah, exactly! Well, sorta, those ones are a little more stable than here. Like, those ones are shaped by memories, but this one is…different for some reason. It seems like the bubble just kinda exists, then takes certain people on. In this case, you! Which is why I’m here” John beamed. The Signless just watched the creature as he tried to process all this information. This creature spoke so fast, after sweeps and sweeps of slow, meaningless wandering, the sudden change is pace was odd to get his head around.

“Why…are you here again?” The Signless questioned, wondering why this was even happening.

“Oh right, I forgot! Here” John said, pulling something out of his pocket. He landed in the sand and bounded up to The Signless, holding something golden between his pale fingers.

“…A ring?” The troll blinked.

“Yeah! But it’s real special though, not just any ring. Here! Put it on and you’ll see what I’m talking about” John smiled, placing the golden circle in The Signless’s rough palm. He stared at it, trying to understand what was so special about this metal circle. It looked like any other old plain ring, no markings on it, nothing inscribed, he didn’t even feel a tingle across his hand. Was the pink thing having him on…? If this was some weird alien joke, he may as well indulge the John creature.

The Signless lightly held the ring between his clawed fingers, trying to decide where to put it. He’d never been one for accessories… After a long moment, he sighed and slid it on over his middle finger, so he could flip the alien off if this was some kind of joke…. The Signless let out a sharp gasp of surprise mingled with pain as his body suddenly felt _weight._ It was changing from the lightness of death to a solid form, and The Signless couldn’t tell whether he was feeling agonising pain, or immense pleasure. He fell to his knees as he felt blood rushing through his veins, cloak falling across his face as he trembled. He coughed and gasped as air filed his lungs, almost choking on it as his body was sent into a wild panic. He was faintly aware of John’s concerned voice beside him, but he couldn’t concentrate on picking out words. His brain was too preoccupied with registering the need to blink, remembering to breathe at regular intervals without chocking on it, the feeling of his heart pumping blood around his body, the dryness in his mouth demanding water, the emptiness of his stomach…being…alive! He felt a small hand on his shoulder, a faint voice asking if he should rub his back, but The Signless was too busy trying to comprehend what was happening to answer.

“I……..I’m alive….” He whispered in disbelief, voice coarse as thirst and shock pulsed through his throat.

“Heheh, told you that ring was special. It’s a duplicate of the ring of life, if a ghost wears it, they can come back to life! Pretty cool huh?” John laughed. The Signless looked up at the blue robed creature and nodded slightly. He didn’t know what to think, he’d never imagined this to be possible, and now… he was alive. The Signless felt his lips twitch slightly as a laugh escaped his sore throat.

“I-I can’t believe it. I’m actually alive!” The Signless laughed, unsure why as his eyes began to prickle with the beginnings of tears. John smiled supportively and offered a hand to help The Signless to his feet. He hated that he felt liquid leaking down his cheeks as he accepted the alien’s hand, but he couldn’t stop the tears of joy from leaving crimson stains down his face..

“I can imagine it must feel pretty great to be alive again after being dead for so many years. So, you wanna get out of here and meet the others?” John asked cheerily.

“…Others?” The Signless blinked. For once, it felt so good to blink…

“Yeah, my friends and stuff. Your son- wait, you guys don’t do father son things, uh…your _descendant_ will be there? Yeah, that sounds right. He’s kinda our leader in the whole rebuilding process. From what I understand about you, you’re actually quite similar! Except he’s _always_ angry and yelling…even when he whispers it’s a yell… but he’s nice enough once you get past that! I’m sure you’ll get along just great! Come on, I’ll take you to the meteor” John babbled excitedly, bounding over to The Signless in a blue haze. How can such a short creature have so much energy? It only went up to his chest…

“…Take me” The Signless bowed his head, allowing the enthusiastic blue clad creature to grab hold of his arm.

“Hold on, this is going to feel weird and disorientating!”

 

_Poof!_

The Signless barely had enough strength in him to remain on two feel as his head swam sickeningly, being thrown from his bubble to this new dimension in less than a heartbeat. His hood fell over his eyes, giving him some darkness to recover his balance in…when the wave of sounds rushed over him.

“John’s back!” “Holy shit he actually did it” “John you’re so amazing~” “Wwoah, is that the guy?” “I AM SO FUCKING NERVOUS HOLY SHIT WHAT DO I SAY”

All the voices flooded The Signless’s thinkpan at once, seemingly coming from all directions. He kept his hood over his eyes as he wobbled on the spot, suddenly glad the short pink creature was holding him steady. It was so much to take in at once… his head was swimming. It was too much for such a short timespan….

“H-hey guys back it up, you know how disorientating it is when you do this. Give us some space” John told the crowd The Signless couldn’t see. He was aware of a large group around him, but wasn’t willing to lift his cloak above his eye line yet, not until he understood what was around him.

“Alright Su- actually, what do you want me to call you? I’ve heard like four different names for you” John asked politely. The Signless had to think about that one for a moment. He felt very uncomfortable using his real name, so what suited him best now? When he died, he became The Sufferer because of the anger and torment he had shrieked in his final moments of torture, but after so many sweeps in his… _bubble_ … did the name suit him anymore? After the first ten sweeps, he’d begun to settle in his mood. While he still felt a deep seeded bitterness to this very day about his fate, his hatred had buried itself back deep inside him. It had been of no use to sit in that desert a volatile ball or odium, eventually as the realisation there was nothing left filled him, he learned to calm down. He learned to sit and enjoy the peace, stare at the stars in tranquillity, go back to the days of a cheerful grub. Surely Sufferer didn’t describe him now…

“…The Signless. I suffer no longer” The Signless said softly, only wanting to talk to the energetic blue John creature.

“Sure thing, Signless! Well, as I was going to say, these are my friends! Most of them are Trolls like you, but there some more guys like me so forgive us for not understanding some of the terms you use” John chirped, giving The Signless the impression he was grinning like a fool behind his black rimmed glasses. “Do you want to meet them all?”

“…Seeing as you brought me here for that sole purpose, I don’t suppose I have much choice in the matter” The Signless shrugged, conceding to whatever fate this bubbly creature had given him. He took in a deep breath, allowing all the scents of the surrounding figures to imprint themselves into his thinkpan, then slowly pushed back his hood…

He’d not been expecting to see so many Trolls before him at all. There had to be over 20 around the flat grey surface of the rock they were stood upon, most gazing at him in awe or undecided emotion, but some still busy talking to each other like old friends separated for many sweeps. There were also quite a few of those same pink creatures like John, some looking at the blue male eagerly, some just smiling in their general direction. Two were arguing in the background quite fiercely with two similar looking ones looking unsure whether to auspice the confrontation. After so much time alone, The Signless was quite daunted by the sheer number of trolls and other creatures surrounding him. He glanced at John uncertainly, not sure what he was supposed to do now.

“Here, I’ll introduce you to Karkat” John smiled, waving over the younger looking troll that was edging closer to the pair. The troll stared at The Signless in awe for a moment, then quickly glanced away. The Signless studied him, feeling a strange connection to the young male. He had plain black clothing covering most of his body, scruffy black hair, little nubbed horns, amber eyes that had not yet begun the change into adulthood… and most intriguing of all, a grey sign emblazoned upon his shirt.

“This is Karkat, the yelly one I was telling you about. He’s actually your descendant!” John told The Signless.

“…HEY” The troll shouted shyly.

“…Descendant? So…you’re just like me?” The Signless murmured, staring at the grey symbol.

“YOU MEAN A CANDY BLOOD? YEAH, I INHERITED THAT TOO, ALONG WITH SOME OTHER THINGS…” The troll, Karkat, said loudly.

“…May I ask about your sign?” The Signless pointed at the symbol on Karkat’s chest. The troll glanced away, cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

“W-WELL, WHEN I WAS LITTLE I HEARD THE STORY ABOUT YOU AND WHAT YOU DID AND FELT THIS WEIRD CONNECTION. AFTER YOU DIED, YOUR FOLLOWERS KINDA MADE YOU THIS MARTYR AND BEGUN THIS HUGE UNDERGROUND MOVEMENT TO KEEP YOUR IDEALS ALIVE. THEY USED THE CUFFS THAT BOUND YOU AS A SYMBOL TO REPRISENT YOU. I THOUGHT, SINCE I AGREED WITH YOUR IDEAS, AND SINCE THAT MOVEMENT WAS DYING, I’D CHOSE IT AS _MY_ SYMBOL TOO. KINDA IRONIC NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, SEEING AS I WAS TRYING EVERYTHING I COULD TO HIDE MY MUTANT BLOOD. I WASN’T A VERY BRIGHT WRIGGLER” Karkat shouted bashfully, shuffling nervously on the spot.

“…A noble choice Karkat. I’m glad my plight was not forgotten. Although I assume you still grew up in the times of darkness, seeing as you call yourself a mutant” The Signless bowed, secretly filled with joy to hear the young troll’s tale. Karkat looked up at him with surprise, delight swimming behind his eyes as he stared at his ancestor.

“N-NOBLE…… U-UH, YEAH, OUR SOCIETY DIED OUT STILL BELIEVING IN THE WHOLE HEMOSPECTRUM HIERARCHY THING. I WAS REALLY LUCKY TO EVEN GET OUT OF THE CAVES ALIVE, BUT I GUESS MY LUSUS WAS EITHER REALLY FUCKING DUMB OR IT WAS ITS FIRST TIME EVER AND IT WANTED AN EASY JOB… WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT CALLING MYSELF A MUTANT THING?“ Karkat babbled nervously.

“Oh…I believe that our colour is anything but a biological error. I guess my disciples forgot to pass down that…” The Signless told the self-conscious troll ,hiding his happiness as he watched the young troll’s eyes light up.

“I DON’T GET IT” He shouted.

“You and I are a threat to the way the empress had determined the hemospectrim to be. Think about it, the spectrum starts at the rust bloods, the trolls with the lowers lifespan, but could harness psychic powers that most highbloods could only dream of possessing. The end of the spectrum is fuchsia, the colour of royalty that can live the longest of any race and with great physical strength. Where would our colour fall on that chart?” The Signless asked the young troll. It felt so natural to lecture like this, the rush of nostalgia overcame any nerves he had of being thrown onto a rock filled with trolls he didn’t know. He was even pleased to notice that everyone had crowded around to listen, even the quarrelling creatures related to John. They stood in silence as he spoke, filling The Signless’s heart with pride as he knelt down beside his blood descendant.

“IT DOESN’T?” Karkat said in confusion.

“Wrong little one. You’re seeing the spectrum as a straight line. The truth the empress didn’t want know was that our spectrum is a never ending loop. It is not fusia that is the most powerful colour, but us. Think little one, if our candy blood falls in between rust and fuchsia, does that not make us special? It means that we take features from both caste, and that gene is rarer that royalty itself. A mixture of blood such as our own means that we _could_ be the longest living blood caste of all. We even have a chance to have the powers of a rust blood” The Signless spoke, voice powerful and strong as it echoed across the platform he was standing on.

“BUT…IF WHAT YOU’RE SAYING IS RIGHT, DOESN’T THAT MEAN WE COULD ALSO BE THE SHORTEST LIVED AND THE WEAKEST?” Karkat asked, loud voice rivalling even The Signless’s proud booming speech.

“Theoretically yes, but if you are anything like myself, you’d already know that to be wrong. If you and I lived less than a red blooded troll, we’d already have died before we did what we’ve done. I’d barely have made it to adulthood, and you would have been beaten by many monsters before you’d even been able to understand to hide your colour. We’re strong, maybe not as strong as some, but we’ll far surpass them in age. Rarity doesn’t equal mutation my blood brother” The Signless finished, smiling at the trembling troll in front of him. Karkat stared at him, a faint film of red colouring his eyes.

“WAIT, SO…I’M….WE’RE…I SPENT MY WHOLE LIFE THINKING...I…NO ONE’S EVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT ABOUT MY BLOOD COLOUR, EVER. I JUST…I CAN’T…” Karkat stammered, on the verge of tears. The sight softened The Signless’s heart. He could only imagine what the young troll must have gone through, even _he’d_ lived a life surrounded by people who supported him and his colour. To grow up alone and ashamed of just being alive… if John was telling the truth about rebuilding troll society, The Signless would do everything in his power to make sure no troll ever had to suffer such anguish again.

“Don’t worry little one, there’s no need to suffer anymore” He smiled at Karkat, wiping a cherry coloured tear for his ashen cheek.

“I’M BEING SUCH A WRIGGLER RIGHT NOW…SORRY” Karkat laughed with a sniff.

“No need to apologise Karkat, it’s my fault for bringing up such a subject when I can see you all look very worn and beaten” The Signless said, glancing at the gathered trolls. He’d not paid much attention until just then, but everyone looked as if they’d just come back from a great battle…

“Say Fef, do you think wwhat that dude said is true?” A troll to his left spoke. The Signless looked over at who’d spoken, a mildly pompous sea-dweller who appeared to be attached to the fellow sea-dweller beside him.

“I had alwaves wondered about that, everyfin that guy said seems like it could be true.” The female sea-dweller said, smiling sweetly at the male troll. It took a moment for The Signless to fully grasp what he was looking at.

“An heiress of the throne? I do hope you’ll do much better with your role than your predecessor” The Signless nodded politely. The heiress blushed slightly and glanced away.

“Heheh, don’t worry, we dealt with her not that long ago!” John beamed triumphantly.

“You…killed the empress?” The Signless blinked in surprise.

“UHG, AFTER WHAT WE JUST WENT THROUGH, THAT BITCH WAS THE LEAST OF OUR PROBLEMS!” Karkat snorted, regaining his composure.

“Hardly! Behind Lord English, she was the hardest to put down! If anything, the Jack from your session was the easiest dealt with” John rebutted. Karkat launched into a very loud lecture on how he wouldn’t know, because he’d been unconscious, while The Signless just stared. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself now that the elation of being alive and preaching once again was dying down. Everyone around him seemed to slowly be detaching themselves away to the groups they’d been in before his arrival, leaving him mostly to himself. Was he allowed to examine his surroundings? Or did the John creature want him again… judging from the yells from the creature regarding his “gay”, whatever that was, he doubted he was needed any time soon. Besides, he wanted to figure out just what was happening around him.

There were quite a large number of trolls surrounding him, from every range of the spectrum. Most seemed to be engrossed in their conversations, a few still casting glances his way, but all seemed happy and content. It was such a pleasant sight, highbloods were talking to lowbloods, smiling and laughing as they spoke. It was everything The Signless had always dreamed of…. He knew his visions couldn’t be wrong. There was a path to peace with such a violent race. It just took an obscene amount of death to realise this… It was almost worth the centasweep lost and alone in that desert. He smiled as he surveyed his surroundings, even marvelling how well these alien creatures were getting along so happily with his kind. They must have been together some time now, they all looked like wrigglers that had grown up to the same lusus. The Signless must be missing one marvellous story about these beings…

The Signless took a deep breath of air, tasting each scent on the breeze. He could easily tell just how many beings were around him, even the strange pink creatures. They smelt of salt and heat, and he could pick out at least ten separate sources. It was quite a change from the usual sweet scent of troll he was used to, but not a bad change. It was a rather pleasant change, but then again, every scent smelt better than heated sand and rock… he was pleasantly surprised by the mixture of trolls he could smell, some seeming so similar to people he once knew. He knew there was no way they’d be here, but he swore he could taste The Psiioniic’s honey like smell. Although, he supposed if his own descendant was here, it wouldn’t be impossible for his old friend’s offspring to be here as well. It felt so good to absorb all this life and excitement after sweeps of emptiness, but one little thing was bothering The Signless… One faint scent stood out from the rest, one that just a tiny taste set The Signless’s teeth on end. It had to be impossible… but he could smell The Grand Highblood. The bastard that had murdered him… there’s no way… but the more The Signless tasted the air, the more indigo hit his tongue. And not just any indigo, but the rich scent of the highest of the indigos… There was no doubt in his mind over what he was smelling, he’d had endless sweeps trapped replaying the memory of it, he could tell it anywhere .The anger he’d long kept buried deep inside him bubbled to the surface as he glanced around wildly, trying to spot the being he loathed so much in the crowd. Reason began fleeing from his mind as his blood boiled, only one thing consuming his thinkpan. He bared his claws with a snarl as he spotted the long horns towering over the others, more familiar to him than any other pair of horns in the universe. Images of the torture, the abuse, and the subjuggelor’s cruel laugh as the final arrow pierced his heart consumed his vision as The Sufferer let out a monstrous snarl. Before anyone could stop him, The Sufferer threw himself forwards, charging the highblood before he could have a chance to react. The Highblood turned, indigo eyes widening with surprise as The Sufferer dove at him, rage consuming his whole being. The very notion of peace was burned from his mind as his claws connected with The Grand Highblood’s painted face, tearing through his skin and splattering the purple blood across the ground. The Highblood let out a strangled cry as The Sufferer pinned him to the ground, driving his teeth into The Highblood’s neck. The bittersweet flavour of the blood flooded The Sufferer’s mouth, sickening the hate filled troll. The Sufferer pulled back and spat the purple blood into The Highblood’s eyes before driving his fist into the juggalo’s stomach.

“HOLY SHIT WHAT IS HAPPENING?!” “S-someone stop them!”

“BrO…KuRlOz……get…THE FUCK…off…MY BRO!”

A weight slammed into The Sufferer’s side, forcing him off The Grand Highblood. The Sufferer snarled at his new foe, another indigo blood with bright red eyes. This one too had a painted face, but unlike The Grand Highblood, had scars running across his face.

“ _GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY YOU TINY CLOWN FUCK”_ The Sufferer snarled venomously, swiping a clawed hand at the attacker. The younger indigo blood hissed with pain as The Suffered connected, slashing across his chest. While this new foe was busy recovering from the powerful blow, The Sufferer leapt back at The Grand Highblood, who had been trying to scramble to his feet. As he raked his claws across The Highblood’s back, the younger one leapt onto The Sufferer’s back, honking and roaring with rage as he attacked The Sufferer.

“Equius! Horus! Stop them!”

The Sufferer snarled with fury as he tore into his prey, vengeance the only thing on his mind. He didn’t even care about the wounds he was sustaining from the smaller troll on his back, the only thing he could see was the indigo blood covering his claws as he tried to kill the man who’d tortured and murdered him with a smile on his stupid juggalo face.

Hands grabbed onto The Sufferer, stopping him in his track. He howled with fury as the hands yanked him back, infinitely stronger than The Sufferer as they forced him away. He struggled with all his might, but the grip only grew tighter, on the verge of crushing every bone in his wrist. He snapped and snarled like a barkbeast, but was eventually dragged to his feet and put into a headlock.

“ _LET ME GO YOU BASTARD. THIS FUCKER DESERVES TO DIE AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME AND MY PEOPLE. GET OFF ME!”_ The Sufferer howled with rage, struggling against the troll that had trapped him. He raked his claws across the new arms holding him, writhing with all his might to free himself, but the troll holding him barely made a sound as it tightened its grip.

“Signless calm down! Why are you hurting Kurloz?” John cried, throwing himself in between The Sufferer and the highblood _._

_K…Kurloz?_ The Sufferer slowed his struggling and finally gave the highblood before him a proper look. The troll was being helped to his feet by someone who looked incredibly similar to his disciple, blood dripping from his body as he cradled a mauled arm. His hair was the same wild curl as the highblood his was familiar with, but much shorter than The Sufferer remembered, and so were the wavy horns…and The Grand Highblood never had stitches over his mouth…nor did he ever wear attire anything at all like that… The Sufferer glared, unwilling to let his guard down in case this was some kind of trap, but stopped his efforts to escape. This indigo blooded troll had a much softer face that the highblood he knew, more rounded and kind than the hard wild face he’d seen in his final moments. Also, there was no way on Alternia that The Grand Highblood wouldn’t have fought back…or have a purple film covering his amber eyes. Were those………tears?

The Signless fell limp in the arm that held him firm, anger slowly fading as he realised what an atrocity he’d committed.

“But…….I……but…you smelt just like him…I was so sure…” The Signless muttered in horror, the reality of his actions hitting him like a hammer to the chest. John’s eyes softened sympathetically as he watched The Signless tremble in disbelief, cherry tears welling in his eyes.

“Rose, can you explain this all to him?” John asked to the group of creatures like himself that had been hovering close by, looking slightly unsure what to do. One of them, presumably the one called Rose, nodded and stepped forward. It appeared female from the body shape, and was clad in robes quite similar to the ones John wore, but they were a brilliant tangerine colour, almost the same colour as the rising sun made solid. She walked up to The Signless, oddly calm and serene compared to any living being he’d ever encountered before, and gently laid a soft pale hand against his scarred skin. Staring into her dark eyes filled him with peace….and images began to swim into his head, ones that did not belong to him.

“From what I understand about your history, you had the ability to see visions of another life filled with peace, correct? That other reality really did exist, one where another version of you lived in a world where there was no violence. Twelve trolls, including the other version of you, undertook a deeply challenging game that required things from them they did not have” Rose explained softly, images flashing in The Signless’s mind to match each confusing word she spoke. He could see him, the troll that had haunted his entire life with his carefree personality, proudly wearing clothing bathed in the same colour as his blood, living a life filled with privilege. As much as that vision of beings living in peace filled him with such joy, and had made him strive to achieve it in his own world, the image of that stuck up, babbling troll had always made him wince…

“They had to restart their universe because no one there was strong enough to survive the great challenge the game possessed. This universe, yours, was more violent and blood driven as a way to try and make you more hardy and ready for the battle when the game eventually came around again. Because the reset caused all the other trolls to be killed, we could eventually find them in a bubble similar to the one John took you from. We brought them all back to life, just as we did with you, but you’re the only ancestor from the new universe we’ve brought back thus far. I guess in a way, this _is_ the person you thought he was, but a much kinder version… I’m not sure how else to explain this mix up without having to sit you down and explain the past four years of our lives, but I think Areana wants to be the one to do that. All you need to understand is that this Kurloz is much different to the one you knew” Rose finished, removing her hand from The Signless’s blood stained skin. The visions he’d seen briefly flashing in his mind of the group of kind trolls, being forced to give up their way of life for the sake of their kind, slowly faded away as the creature stepped back. There was just something about her eyes that spoke nothing but the truth, and he felt his violence drain as her dark eyes bored into his soul.  _Not…the high blood? So I just…attacked an innocent person?_ The Signless slid through the sweaty arms holding him and fell to his knees, trembling as he stared at the bloody Kurloz. The troll was shaking as the female that looked like The Disciple tended to his wounds, wide eyed and fearful as they stared at The Signless.

“Different……I…Kurloz……I am so sorry… I didn’t…I never knew………I know I could never ask for forgiveness, but it is only right I allow you repayment for my disgusting actions” The Signless vowed, kneeling before the fearful troll he had wronged. Kurloz stared, teary eyed as a furious female continued to clean his wounds, growling under her breath. The Signless couldn’t even look them in the eyes, overly aware of the blood pooling from the troll…

Kurloz raised a hand in a silent gesture to wait as he stood shakily. The Signless bowed his head further, mentally laughing as he realised the irony of this all. The years he’d been fighting oppression and death, and here he was on his knees after just trying to murder an innocent man. Fate was a cruel mistress… Kurloz winced as he turned to look at the smaller indigo blooded troll, still honking and snarling furiously at The Signless as he struggled against the muscular troll holding him back. Strangely enough, even though the sweaty troll holding back the snarling juggalo seemed almost as strong as the troll that had held The Signless, maybe even stronger, he appeared to be struggling to keep his grip on the flailing clown. The older troll slowly limped over to the smaller one, silent even though The Signless could tell that each forced step was sending fiery pain through his body. He knelt down before the troll that appeared to be his descendant, whose fiery eyes were still trained on The Signless, and used a bloodied hand to gently force the troll to look into his eyes.

To The Signless’s surprise, Kurloz slowly began petting the furious troll, stroking its hair and horns in a soothing motion, as one might do to a meowbeast, a gentle smile creasing his stitched and bleeding mouth. It was such a strange sight, the tall figure in skeletal attire trying to comfort the volatile youn troll…but stranger still was that it seemed to be working. The younger troll growled softly as it slowly began to stop struggling, seeming to relax under the delicate hands of Kurloz. His fury seemed to dissolve as Kurloz stroked his messy hair, gently running his fingers through each lock of the small clown’s mane. It was mildly touching to watch… The juggalo’s eyes slowly returned to amber as he let out an exhausted sigh and went limp in the muscular troll’s arms, making Kurloz smile. The troll gave one last tired honk, before the sweaty troll released him.

“…ThAnKs BrO…” The smaller troll smiled wearily, face suddenly much softer and kinder than the violent terror he’d been before. Kurloz grinned, giving the troll one last happy hair scuffle, then began making strange gestures with his hands that The Signless didn’t quite understand. It seemed like some sort of complicated code of finger movements and hand jerks, but the younger one nodded with a tired grin, somehow able to understand every little twitch.

“SuRe ThInG bRo… Yo, MoThErFuCkEr ThAt TrIeD tO fUcK uP mY BiG bRo. He SaYs He DoEsN’t HaTe YoU, aNd He DoN’t WaNnA hUrT yOu” The smaller juggalo told The Signless. A peaceful indigo blood? His dreams really had come true here…

“I thank you brother for your kindness, yet I still feel as if I must atone for my crimes in some way” The Signless said softly, still bowed to the bloodied Kurloz. The troll mused on this silently for a moment, still holding himself strong even though blood tricked down his body. The female had returned to his side, protectively standing between Kurloz and The Signless, tail she somehow possessed thrashing as she held his side tight. After a few moments silent, broken only by a strange growling from somewhere in the background The Signless couldn’t place, Kurloz motioned towards the smaller juggalo and began making more sign jestures with his hands.

“UhUh…” The smaller juggalo nodded, making symbols with his hands back at the older indigo blood. “He MoThErFuCkInG sAiD aS a FaVoUr, YoU cOuLd LeArN sIgN lAnGuAgE. tHaT’d MaKe HiM hApPy”

“Then I shall endevor to do so. Thank you for your kindness Kurloz- _GAH!_ ” The Signless let out a shocked yelp as another weight slammed into his side, causing the wounds he’d been trying to ignore to flare into pain.

“TH12 FUCK3R HUR7 MY KURL0Z, N0 0N3 T0UCH32 H1M BU7 M3” An almoighty voice screeched in The Signless’s ear, some troll pinning him to the ground in a rage. The Signless snarled at the new threat, wriggling under the weight of the new troll attacking him, but made sure to keep his fury deep inside him.

“Oh for the love of jegu2, Miituna, get back here riight now before ii kiick your a22” A different troll groaned, the weight disappearing from The Signless’s back.

“BUT 2OLLUX! H3 HUR7 MY M0RA1L!” The attacker protested, being dragged away by a younger troll. The Signless could smell the same honey scent on his attacker that his old friend once had, before they’d been captured. Could this volatile, screaming troll be the alternate version of his deer Psiionic? Kurloz limped over to the new flailing troll, a softness in his eyes that made the honey blood calm instantly. Kurloz took this troll’s face in his hands and pressed his forehead to the others in such a tender and warm way, The Signless immediately understood their relationship. He suddenly didn’t blame this new troll for the assault, any morail would do similar.

“…4LR1GHT, 1’M 2ORRY” The troll, Mituna? muttered shamefully.

“All is forgiven friend, I should not have laid a hand on someone you care for” The Signless smiled. The shaggy haired troll beamed in response, proceeding to snuggle into Kurloz’s chest with a hum similar to a bumble bees buzz.

“Wow, seems like everyone’s emotional today” John commented, watching the scene unfold.

“Ahah, just what have you thrown me into?” The Signless laughed, slowly easing himself to his feet. He winced as he slowly began to feel the pain of all the slashes and bites on his body, feeling his blood sticking to his torn cloak. He’d been so preoccupied before, he’d not realised how much his body ached from his ordeal. John’s eyes lit up with concern as he saw the bright blood dripping from The Signless’s body, as if he felt _he_ were somehow responsible for the damage.

“Oh you’re bleeding! Uh, do you want one of us to heal you? A few of us here have special powers like me, I know there’s someone who can fix that” John chirped with concern, bounding up to The Signless like an anxious lusus. The Signless chuckled at the creature.

“Don’t worry about it, John. I have suffered far worse in my time. I can take care of them myself. Besides, I feel like I should stay away from your friends until their reunions are all complete” The Signless smiled, trying to reassure the John creature.

“A-are you sure? You look really hurt…” John stammered nervously.

“You don’t need to worry about me anymore young one, I’ll find my own place to rest and recover until you need my help with anything” The Signless chuckled, masking the pain in his body with a smile. “Just call if you need me”

John opened his mouth to protest, but The Signless turned away before he could utter a word. He was thankful for the creature’s kindness, but this was a burden he must bare alone.

 

John let out a sigh, still worried about the troll he’d brought home, before turning to face Jade and Roxy who’d been waiting patiently for his return (Well, maybe impatiently was a better word). His friends rushed to his side without a moment’s hesitation, smothering him with their affection.

“That was so amazing John!” Jade beamed, crushing John in her arms.

“Aw geez you guys, it’s not _that_ cool” John blushed, still not used to all the praise for his leadersjip.

“You kidding me? We weren’t even sure all that shit’d even work! You got that guy here without a problem at all. That’s at least a five star rating right there” Roxy giggled, grabbing John’s other side.

“Heheh, I guess. I’m still worried about him though, I think he feels really out of place here…” John sighed, still gazing after the proud troll as he disappeared from the group of his kind. He was so scared that The Signless was much more hurt than he was letting on…

“Aww, papa John’s worried about his babies~” Roxy cooed.

“That’s so sweet John, but I’m sure he’ll be fine once he’s used to being alive and surrounded by people again. He just had a bad start! It must be scary being alive again after however many centuries he’d been dead for, and suddenly being surrounded by so many people he’d learned to fear” Jade reasoned, gazing in the same direction as John.

“I suppose, I just feel a little responsible for him….heh, kinda weird huh” John chuckled as he thought about his statement. Even though he’d brought back so many people at this point, he felt a much more worried for Karkat’s dad than he did any of the others. He thought maybe it’s because everyone else already had someone. Even the scary clown people had each other, and all the dead alternate ancestors had been friends for years before _and_ after their death. All The Signless has is him and Karkat…

As if the mere thought of him and summoned him, John spotted a mildly disgruntled Karkat shuffle towards them, a small scowl creasing his brow.

“ANY OF YOU LOSERS SEEN WHERE DAVE WENT? I HAVEN’T SEEN HIM SINCE YOU BROUGHT THE LARGER DAVE AND HIS PUPPET OBSESSED LUSUS HERE” Karkat asked loudly, hands fisted in his pockets. Roxy gave him a knowing smirk John didn’t understand.

“Still yelling at his bro I think, why?” John replied.

“OH UH, JUST WONDERING. HAVEN’T SEEN HIM AROUND SINCE HIS LUSUS CAME” Karkat said awkwardly, messy hair falling across his eyes. Roxy giggled mischeviously.

“I’m suuuuuure that’s it, right Jade? Wink wonk nudge nudge” Roxy smirked, laughing with Jade at some joke with Jade John didn’t understand.

“WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT IT ALREADY, THE WHOLE WORLD DOESN’T NEED TO HEAR YOUR SARCASTIC REMARKS” Karkat shouted, amber eyes creased in an even bigger scowl than usual. “ALSO, JOHN, I’VE GOT A QUESTION”

“Sure, shoot” John smiled, still confused at what everyone was joking about, but still just happy to see everyone so cheery with one another.

“SHOULD I BE FOLLOWING MY ANSESTOR AND ASKING IF HE’S OK OR NOT? I HAVE NO IDEA HOW YOUR ‘FAMILY’ SHIT WORKS, BUT I WANT TO MAKE OUR SOCIETY HAVE A BETTER SUPPORT SYSTEM THIS TIME AROUND, SO MAYBE THERE’S A WAY OF IMPLIMENTING YOUR BLOOD BOND THING” Karkat babbled loudly,

“Actually, I think maybe he needs a little time alone. Defiantly try to talk to him later on, but I think he needs a little space to breathe just for a bit. Just until he’s settled down here a bit more” John said, unable to find The Signless in the crowd anymore.

“ALRIGHT THEN, I GUESS I’LL GO FIND DAVE OR SOME SHIT. IT’S FUN LISTENING TO HIM YELL. LATER” Karkat shouted with a shrug, turning his back to his friends. Jade and Roxy giggled knowingly as John waved the troll goodbye, still lost on whatever joke they were laughing at. Oh well, he’d find out some day he supposed…

John let out an exsausted sigh as he looked at all the people around him, the toll of the day’s work beginning to show. Being a god was great, but freaking tireing as hell….

“Hey, guys? Anyone up for a break?” John asked his friends with a smile.

“Oh hella! Making all those ring things made me _so_ tired! I could go for a drink right about now…. Uh, I mean a non-alcoholic drink of course!” Roxy laughed nervously as she corrected herself.

“I promised Davepeta I’d share some cake with them, do you mind if I go find them first?” Jade asked.

“Yeah sure, go ahead! You left my house same place right?” John beamed.

“Of course! Like I could move those cute little salamanders away” Jade giggled as she bounded away towards where the sprites had been mulling around in confusion. “See ya!”

“Bye! Heheh…so, Roxy, I haven’t asked before now, but have you seen all the Ghostbuster movies?”


	2. Chapter 2

The Signless no longer surveyed to trolls around him with pride at their friendship. He kept his head bowed as he tried not to limp. He didn’t belong here, not with all these inseparable friendships and life time of memories. Who was he to these people anyway? A myth, a legend, a martyr long since dead. Maybe that John and his descendant Karkat actually could be befriended, they certainly seemed to be easy enough to relate to, but even they must have friendships and relationships The Signless could never quite understand or interrupt….maybe he was just being pessimistic, it was only his first hour of being alive again, it might just take a little bit to fall back into routine…

He walked away from the happy trolls, not really taking in any of the noises around him, trying his best to cover his wounds. He could feel blood trickling from the wounds on the back of his neck and back, but his hooded cloak hid it from view. Old habits do indeed die hard he supposed as The Signless nervously tried to hide his blood from view, even though part of him was very aware these trolls wouldn’t care. He was glad to be away from the staring eyes and loud voices, especially the one he could still distantly hear shouting “TH1S SM3LLS SO GOOD, 1 W4NT TO JUST L1CK 1T!”, which mildly concerned him. The only close sounds were of the group of John’s creatures that were still yelling at one another with hostility. Well, only one was yelling per say, the other three were just listening. The conflict interested The Signless, he wanted to know what these seemingly soft, joyful creatures could find to argue about. Although, he would not disturb them, just…maybe hang around close enough to pick up the words…

The wounds across The Signless’s body screamed in protest as he staggered to a rounded bolder, just close enough to overhear the pink creature’s quarrel, but also far enough away to not look too suspicious. Exhaustion filled his body and he seated himself with a heavy huff, finally allowing his stubborn façade to fade. Just how much damage did that small clown cause…? The Signless drew back his cape, exposing his injuries to the chill air. He ran a gentle finger along his back, hissing softly as the lacerations burned fiercely. In his adrenaline, he’d not felt the numerous times the smaller juggalo had sunk his claws into his skin, or drove his long fangs into his body, but now every mark was agonizing. The Signless gently untied the knot at the front of his robes and swept it to one side, feeling rather naked and vulnerable without it. His belongings that had still been tied to his waste clacked like brittle bones as he too untied them, setting them down beside his cloak. It was nothing too special, his twin scythes, a small telescope, a water flask he’d long since stopped using, and a tiny satchel he’d once carried medicinal herbs and other such goods, but was now only home to little items from his former life. Looking at those little trinkets now, The Signless allowed himself to imagine an image he’d once banished from his mind…his friends…alive and happy…in a world of peace…

“Hey, new guy, want some help?”

The Signless let out an instinctual growl and reached down for his weapons, old habits dying hard, but then he properly look at what was in front of him. It was another creature, like John, but much taller and older. It looked male from the square jawline, looking very laid back and casual as he watched The Signless stare behind his black glasses. The creature wore a loose red shirt that looked like it was supposed to be formal attire, but being used in the complete opposite way, and around his neck hung a barely knotted black tie with a picture of a record at the bottom. He also sported a pair of tight black pants that clung to his every contour, as if the creature was deliberately showing off his body…

“…What do you mean” The Signless questioned, having to drag his eyes away from the creature’s body.

“I mean you look pretty beat up and I have some bandages to wrap those up if you want” The creature chuckled, slipping his hands into his pockets casually.

“…Yes, that would be nice” The Signless smiled weakly. The creature gave him a crooked grin and pulled a white roll from his pocket, walking over to where The Signless sat.

“Want me to help?” The creature asked, a slightly smug tone in his voice The Signless didn’t understand. The pink, salty scented being sat himself beside the troll confidently, leaning back to look at The Signless’s body. “Damn man, that little alien dude messed you up good”

“I…yes, he did…what do you mean help me- _EXCUSE ME?!_ ” The Signless yelped as the creature began to try and lift up his vest.

“Oh what, how are you supposed to bandage these up with your shirt on” The creature chuckled shamelessly.

“ _JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO SHAME DOESN’T MEAN I DON’T! CREATURE STOP STRIPPING ME!”_ The Signless shouted, trying to escape the brazen hands trying to undress him.

“If you keep shouting like that people are gonna look over here. Unless you _want_ everyone to watch this” The creature smirked, eyes flashing wickedly behind the tinted glasses.

“ _TROLLIOID, IF I WERE NOT A MESSENGER OF PEACE, I WOULD BE BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU RIGHT NOW……_ creature please… can we not at least sit somewhere _NOT_ out in the open if you’re so insistent on doing this” The Signless snarled in resentment, shouldering the grabbing hands aside. He hated the heat he could feel in his cheeks, sure that they must be tinged cherry with embarrassment as this creature fondled his clothing. The creature let out a little chuckle.

“Alright then man, we can sit on the ground so no one can see if you want, but then you’d better stop trying to worm your way from me because you’re only making the bleeding worse” He said with a shake of his head, begrudgingly withdrawing for the moment to slide onto the ground. The Signless glanced around, noting his outburst had only drawn the attention of one of the creatures similar to John that was standing beside the fighting pair, but this male let out a soft sigh and turned away before The Signless could get a good look at him. Other than that one, no one else had noticed them, and this boulder _would_ hide them from view of the main group of trolls and other creatures… The Signless let out a conceding huff and gently lowered himself beside the blonde creature, grimacing at the stab of pain it caused.

“There ya go. Now can I patch you up?” The creature asked with it’s crooked smile.

“If you insist….I could do this by myself you know…” The Signless grumbled, carefully easing his vest over his wounds. As much as it annoyed him to give in to this creature so easily, his cardio-vascular muscle began to beat faster as he removed the article of clothing, never having been so naked in front of another person before. It…wasn’t a bad feeling…not with this creature watching him. Maybe if it were anyone else he wouldn't…. but something about this male sent a small thrill of excitement through his veins.

“Woah holy shit, what happened to your nipples?” The creature asked, staring shamelessly at The Signless’s exposed chest.

“My…what?” The Signless blinked.                                                                            

“You know, the little things that are supposed to go here!” The creature exclaimed, laying a finger against The Signless’s pectoral region. The Signless flinched at the sudden contact, accidentally slamming his back into the stone behind him, making him whimper with pain like a wriggler.

“Ah crap, sorry man!” The creature apologised, withdrawing his hand immediately.

“N-no, it’s fine. Ah fuck… I just haven’t been touched in many sweeps… or been this exposed in front of someone” The Signless muttered, ignoring the fire burning his back as blood dribbled down the rock. He wouldn’t admit it to be pink thing, but the touch had felt kinda nice… such soft skin, and so warm…

“Ahah, I’ll try and be more careful next time…what the hell are those things on your side?” The creature asked, staring at The Signless’s wriggler scars.

“You don’t have these?” The Signless said in surprise.

“No, I just have nipples like a normal guy” The creature chuckled.

“But, what happened to your wriggler legs? Surely your kind must have _some_ sort of marks from where they once were?” The Signless queried in confusion.

“My what now? What’s a wriggler?” The pink creature asked. The Signless just stared wide eyed. These alien creature were so utterly weird…

“…We can discuss our different biological functions later, I’d very much like to stop bleeding everywhere before I lose too much blood” The Signless sighed.

“Right right….i’ll try not to hurt you too much here, but this might sting a little” The thing said, shifting to get a better angle before beginning whatever it was he was going to do. The Signless stared at the ground before him, uncomfortably aware of the speckles of bright red blood he was leaving everywhere. It had been quite some time since he’d seen so much of his own blood in one place… he glanced at his chest, taking in the pale pink scar above his heart. It had been so long, but he could still remember that day as vividly as he could what happened a few minutes ago…

The Signless hissed with pain as the creature pressed something into one of the deep claw marks across his shoulder blade. He heard the pink thing apologise softly and paused for a moment, allowing The Signless a second to breathe, then carefully began to place the white squares against his weeping wound again. The Signless bit his lip to hold back a whimper as the creature pressed more of the white patches into his wounds, which he could feel were soaking up the blood, but still stung like all hell. He could hear the creature mumbling to himself as he patted the gauze pads into place, commenting on the different depts of the claw and bitemarks along the skin. It was oddly relaxing having this being’s soft hands delicately running across his scarred skin, softly placing each white pad against his injuries with the delicacy of a matesprite… The Signless mentally shook himself, aware of the faint blush in his cheeks. What a stupid thought…he’d know this trollioid for less than ten minutes, why was his cardiovascular muscle beating so hard over this…

“Ok, gonna wrap these bandages around you know, so you’re gonna have to excuse me for touching you up a little, alright?” The blonde said; The Signless could tell he was flashing that crooked grin again without having to look.

“Go ahead. Just mind my wriggler scars, they kinda sensit- _TIVY AHH~”_ The Signless’s voice cracked with a whimper as the strange creature’s velvet fingertips ran across the ridge of his wriggler spots. He squirmed under the touch, painfully aware how loud his moan had been, but unable to help himself as a stab or pleasure shot through his veins.

“Woah jesus, did I hurt you or something?!” The creature yelped, quickly withdrawing his hands.

“Ah, mmf, n-no you didn’t. I told you those were sensitive…” The Signless said with a heavy breath, trying to relax his body back to normal. No one had touched him like that before…

“Wait you mean like… ohhhh these are your alien nipples! Heheh, sorry man, didn’t know they were _that_ kind of sensitive” The creature chuckled bashfully.

“I-it’s fine, you didn’t know. Just keep doing what you were going to do…a-as in the wrapping thing” The Signless told the male, focusing more or trying to force the part of his bulge that was beginning to poke out back inside him. He’d never live down the shame of this creature discovering he’d gotten so wet from such a simple touch…

After a moment, the hands began to slowly bind him in bandages once again, this time making sure he only grabbed above and below the three ridged wriggler scars. The Signless let out a pent up breath as the pink creature’s hands carefully ran around his body, covering his wounds with the soft material that already seemed to have stopped the major bleeding. His pulse eventually began to lower back to normal as he forced himself to take a deep breath, bulge slowly sinking back into his prickling body, making The Signless uncomfortably aware at how slick it had gotten from the brief stroke. How embarrassing... at least the creature hadn't noticed... he hoped.

The creature held the end tightly as he wrapped up the wounds at the base of his spine, making sure they were kept firmly in place over his body. The creature was oddly skilled at what he was doing, something about the sure movements of each finger laying the bandages against his skin seemed very practiced and certain. It clearly wasn't his first time doing this... he wondered wither this race had a history of violence as well? It was hard to tell from the outside...but the history of this male must be very intriguing... the thought of talking to one another about their lives left a small smile on The Signless's face.

It was so relaxing feeling the silky fingertips trace his body…only one person had ever treated his body with such care… A pang of sadness flooded The Signless as he remembered his beloved Disciple and the bond they had shared. He’d never really known if what they had was a pale relationship, flushed relationship, or something else entirely, but from the moment they’d embarked on their ship, they’d never left each other’s side….until… he wondered if that tyrannical bastard had spared her the torment The Signless had gone through… if maybe, the reason he’d been tortured so viciously was because he’d been taking the blow for both of them… if that was the case, he honestly didn’t mind. He would have given his life to protect her….maybe, he did?

“Aaaand there we go, wrapped up as tight as Eminem. Not that you’d know who that is so that was a beautifully wasted analogy, but wrapped is certainly what you are” The creature’s babble snapped The Signless back to attention as he said words he couldn’t understand.

“Uh, well I certainly didn’t doubt your abilities…thank you, though. I appreciate your kindness. If I could ever return the favour…” The Signless smiled, chest fluttering as the creature flashed him another crooked grin.

“Don’t sweat it dude, it’s kinda a relief to get rid of those things at last. I’ve had them on me since I died, it’s cool to see them go to good use at last. You have anywhere to be?” The creature asked.

“Not that I’m aware of. Besides, after my performance back there, I feel as if I should give them all some space…” The Signless sighed, vividly picturing the accusing eyes on the cat like troll that had been tending to Kurloz’s wounds.

“You…wanna come hang out? I mean, you seem pretty chill, my lil’ bro might like to meet you” The creature shrugged, glancing away nonchalantly, like this was an everyday event for him.

“…That…would be very nice” The Signless blinked, trying to hid his emotions behind a cool disguise. This strange creature perplexed him so much…but there was just something about him…

“Awesome. Here” The creature held out a hand, offering him help to stand. The Signless smiled softly and placed his palm on the pink skin of the other being, marveling at how silky it was… The creature pulled The Signless upright with a quiet grunt, surprising strength hiding under his lanky exterior. The Signless murmured his quick thanks as he grabbed his vest, noting the rips along the material from the earlier scuffle. He’d have to sew that later…. Along with his cloak…

The pair were silent for a moment and The Signless redressed himself, taking extra care not to disturb any of the carefully laid bandages the creature had wrapped around his chest and neck. The vest slid on with some difficulty, but the cloak draped over his neck in it’s comfortable position, making The Signless feel more at peace within seconds. Like a second skin...

“So uh…you get killed by fish Hitler too?” The creature asked as they began to walk towards where the arguing pair were still situated.

“I don’t know what a “Hitler” is, but if you mean the empress, then yes. I died because of her. She didn’t actually _do_ it, but she ordered my death, and I died fighting against her so… close enough I suppose” The Signless shrugged.

“Hahah, uh, we’re kinda similar in a way I guess. I died trying to stop this alien bitch destroying my world, and you died to save your world from fishy bitch too, kinda. Cool” It babbled, an air of nervousness in its voice.

“Yes, very ironic” The Signless nodded.

“So ironic. The irony is almost dripping from the air around us, soaking us with just how ironic it all is….that sounded so freaking lame, why the hell did I think that would sound good. I can’t believe I’m trying to look cool in front of you and I don’t even know your name, I guess I’m just not used to being alive again after all this time” The creature laughed nervously, scratching it’s golden hair bashfully.

“It certainly is a strange feeling, I have to keep reminding myself to blink at regular intervals” The Signless smiled, hoping to lessen the alien’s discomfort.

“Oh my god same, it’s so hard to remember every little thing! I forgot to mention, I’m Dave by the way, an older alternate version of that little dude over there doing all the shouting” Dave grinned and held out a hand, curled up into a fist. The Signless blinked, not quite understand the gesture.

“…You bump it. Make a fist and bump mine, it’s a fist bump bro” Dave smirked. The Signless frowned slightly, but slowly curled his hand into a fist and touched knuckles with the other creature. He _guessed_ this had to be a custom of his race…but grasping forearms and shaking seemed much more reasonable to The Signless…

"We're gonna have to get you better at that, I want out fists to smack next time" Dave grinned. The Signless blinked, still not understanding the strange customs...

“…-did you think that was a good idea?! It didn’t make me ready for the world, it terrified me! I’ve only just gotten over my thing for the sound of metal on metal! Why the fuck did you do that!”

The Signless glanced over at the still arguing pair, the small one in red still hurling insults at the taller one. The tall, muscular one hadn’t moved from his position hunched against the rock, expression unreadable behind his sunglasses. The smaller one looked quite similar to Dave now that he thought about it…perhapse this was that younger, alternate Dave he was talking about? The other male that looked quite similar to the one being shouted at was standing awkwardly to the side, glancing back and forth between the two arguing, looking very uncertain of what to do. The Signless didn’t blame him, it was a very uncomfortable position to be in.

“They’re really going at it huh…Lil’ Dave has been going for like an hour now, and his bro’s just sat there and taken it” Dave commented, watching the smaller version of himself tear into the other person.

“What did the older creature do?” The Signless asked. Dave shrugged.

“Not all that sure really, just kinda picked up bits and pieces from listening to this rant. Something about being a bad parent” Dave said.

“What is a ‘parent’?” The Signless asked.

“Woah, you aliens don’t have parents? Who raises you then?” Dave blinked.

“Usually a lusus will choose a wriggler to care for, but I was raised by a troll who took pity on me as a wriggler” The Signless explained.

“Wow, you aliens are weird” Dave chuckled and shook his head.

“So are you aliens” The Signless agreed with a small smile. It felt good to smile and laugh again, it’d been a long time since someone made him laugh.

“What the hell even are you grey things anyway, no one’s told me yet” Dave asked, turning to look at The Signless properly.

“Same goes to you, that John just appeared and dragged me away without telling me what he is or where he was taking me…. Us _grey things_ are Trolls by the way, now what the heck are you pink things?” The Signless said with a laugh.

“Trolls…huh, ok then. Well, we’re Humans I gue-“ “Bro holy fuck are you crying?!” The other Dave’s voice cut through their conversation like a blade. They all turned to look, and the older human did indeed have odd colourless tears leaking down his face.

“I…I’m so sorry Dave” The older human choked out, burying his face in his hands. “I knew I was a bad guardian, but I was never meant to be a parent. I got scared when I found you, I had no idea what to do with a kid, and I had no one to help me. I had to try and figure it all out on my own, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t get the damn image of being a cool idol out of my head. I always knew what I was doing wasn’t the right way to go about it, but I never knew how to change it! I should have listened to what you wanted, instead of doing what _I_ thought a kid would find cool, but I thought I’d look weak if I asked. I was so fucking stupid Dave!”

Everyone watched in stunned silence as the older man wept, suddenly breaking out of the hard exterior he’d been hiding behind before. It was quite a shocking change, even for The Signless who had no idea who he was or what he was like. No one said anything for a few moments, the only sound filling the space was the painful tears of the older male, it made The Signless’s cardiovascular muscle ache at the sight.

“Bro…” The smaller Dave whispered in disbelief.

“…I thought maybe if I made you strong and brave enough, you’d be able to raise yourself. It was so fucking selfish and wrong of me to do that, but I thought you’d be safer that way than if I brought you into my world. I-it was only when you started up that weird game and I saw the real danger you were in that I snapped out of my delusional bullshit. I just….ah, fuck me. I’m not asking you to forgive me for being such a dick head, but if I can ever make it up to you, I can damn well try” The older one vowed, wiping under his black glasses to stop the colourless tears from leaving marks down his face.

“…This is getting really fucking awkward” The big Dave mumbled to The Signless. He couldn’t help but agree, so much emotion being shouted like this was usually a private affair, not public display.

“Maybe we should leave them to sort their troubles on their own…” The Signless suggested softly. Dave nodded as he watched the two brothers suddenly embrace, both of them crying freely now. The red robed Dave, who’d been a ball of regal anger only a few minutes ago, had his face buried in his brother’s chest, clutching him like a scared wriggler would their lusus. It was quite a touching sight…but it was not his to enjoy.

“Yo, little bro, you be ok if we head off?” Dave asked the other human that had been standing with them, the one wearing magenta robes.

“Uh, yeah sure. It’s time I go made up with Jake properly anyway” The human shrugged.

“Nice. You guys go do that. Good luck lil’ bro. I’m sure thing will work out with you guys if you talk it out a little. From what I've heard, he seems like the kind of guy that'd understand where you're coming from” Dave said, fist bumping the other male with the pointy glasses.

“Thanks bro. See you later” The human gave a half wave as he turned to walk back towards the main congregation of trolls and humans. The Signless gave him a polite nod before he disappeared, unsure the thing’s name but assuming he must be a friend of Dave’s. Dave gave a strange nod, one that must be unique to humans, because The Signless had never seen a troll nod upwards before, or flash him a crooked smile, the began walking off. He supposed that strange nod meant to follow him… these humans were so strange… The Signless fell into step beside Dave, liking how he could finally walk alongside someone his equal but be taller than them. His height had never bothered him much, but it was nice to suddenly not be the smallest of his age. Assuming this human was an adult too, or wasn’t still growing…

“Oh hey, I never actually caught your name” Dave remembered, turning to The Signless as they walked. The Signless had to think for a moment. What name should he give the human? Something about this man relaxed him greatly, he felt truly equal as they strode, almost in sync with their steps… he felt safe with this human…something he hadn’t felt with anyone but his carer… but not just safe… something more tugged at his thinkpan. Some emotion he didn’t want to put a name to just yet, because he could hardly believe what his vascular muscle was telling him. But he could feel it, warming his insides as he stared at the strange alien hidden behind the tinted black glasses. He felt something for this creature…

“…Kankri… my real name is Kankri…but I prefer to be called The Signless around others of my race if you don’t mind” The Signless smiled, unsure why, but absolutely trusting the human with this information.

“Kankri huh? It’s a nice name” Dave told him, flashing another little crooked grin.

“…So is Dave” The Signless said, vaguely aware of the heat in his cheeks.

“Thanks bro. Heheh, so, what happened between _you_ and fish Hitler man?”

 

 

Sollux watched the troll and human walk away, snickering as he saw them both smiling much more than people destined to be morails would be. He’d been around long enough to see weird ass flushes when he was one, and that there was about to be a big red flush… he caught sight of the Dirk kid standing not too far away, also staring after the human and troll as they swiftly crossed the rocky plains. The other kid that he knew from his shared experiences with that horrible abomination of a sprite, Jake, was brushing arms with Dirk, slightly puffy eyed under his square glasses. Sollux snickered wickedly.

“Tho2e two are totally goiing two bone” He smirked.

“Can you not…” Dirk groaned.

“Looks like every part of the Strider line is into men” Jake giggled.

“Guys please, I don’t wanna picture my Bro and Karkat’s dad having weird alien sex” Dirk grimaced, mentally shuddering at the image.

“Heheh, maybe tho2e two wiill iinvite KK and Dave for a 2exy threeway. Well, fourway” Sollux teased, flashing his fangs wickedly.

“Shut the fuck up Sol….” Dirk sighed.

“2omeone 2ounds jealou2” Sollux taunted the human.

“Uhg, come on Jake, let’s fine somewhere more private to keep talking…” Dirk said in annoyance. Sollux cackled to himself as the two humans walked away, feeling some small victory over the conversation. He glanced back in the direction of The Sufferer and the big Dave, only to find they had slipped away.

“Bah… why the fuck ii2 everyone’2 fiir2t priioriity upon comiing back two liife fiindiing people to bang… by the way, ii fuckiing 2ee you 2talkiing me over there Eriidan!” Sollux glared at the rock the desperate seadweller was attempting to hide behind.

“Aww shoot…wwell, noww that you’vve caught me, wwanna do somethin later?” The caped troll asked, wiggling his fins hopefully.

“By hangiing out do you mean you’re beiing all de2perate for 2ex related 2hiit agaiin?” Sollux blinked, already knowing the answer before he’d even spoken.

“Wwell, that’d be a real nice bonus for later, unless you wwanna do that now~” The Seadweller flirted, coming right up to Sollux and brushing against him. Sollux rolled his eyes.

“Holy 2hiit you are 2o fuckiing de2perate 2ometiimes ED………later, ok?”

Eridan’s eyes lit up happily, a cute purple tinge flooding his cheeks and he snuggled into Sollux.

“Aww thanks babe, kneww you wouldn’t forget ‘bout me~” Eridan cooed.

“Yeah yeah 2hut the fuck up before 2omeone 2ee2 u2…”


	3. Chapter 3

Why did all these alien guys have to be so hot? Like, not even kidding, half the time since his little bro’s friend brought him back to life has been him checking out all the slim, grey horned guys that he was introduced to. Maybe it was just some weird ironic thing, because when he was alive he’d never got to do anything remotely romantic or sexual with another person, man or woman, but these alien troll things just got his heart pumping. Not so much the female ones, although some were cute as all hell, but about 90% of the dude trolls were just _hot_. This one though… _damn_ , he was something else. Dave had never felt it before, but whenever he glanced under his glasses at the cloaked troll sitting beside him, something in his mind just _clicked._ It was the first time he’d felt so utterly happy at just being this close to someone, to hear every little word they say, hell, even his strange words and cute accent made Dave just want to stop everything in the world just to keep this moment still and perfect. Was that weird? To have such strange feelings for a person you’ve known for two hours? Hell, they weren’t even the same species, was it even ok to be remotely thinking about attraction? Dave didn’t know, his mind was still a mess from being _alive_ …

That troll, Kankri, or whatever his other name was, had a small smile at the edge of his dark lips as he described his weird life. As interesting as it was learning about this entire new culture and world, Dave had spent half the time just studying Kankri like a creep. His cloak hung loosely around his neck, the slightly ratty material looking very worn with time, yet comfortable as the alien used his hands to talk animatedly. His stone coloured skin looked like it must be very cold, but whenever Dave slyly slid a hand across the rock they were seated on, he could feel quite a warmth radiating from his skin. He suppose after watching the way he’d torn into that other troll guy, he wasn’t surprised to find he was hot blooded, but it still seemed such a strange contrast to the cool grey exterior. The troll had a rounded face, one that didn’t look like it belonged to a fighter anymore despite the blood red irises where a normal person would have black. Little dark freckles dotted across his ashen cheeks, perfectly complimenting the scruffy dark locks that framed his face. Unlike most other troll’s heed seen, a line of stubble framed the troll’s jaw as he talked, that messy, rugged, yet extremely attractive line of scruff. Everything about him just screamed exotic beauty…

“…Then I just wondered through some desert ever since. I don’t even know how many sweeps I was left alone out there… I guess it was peaceful enough compared to what I was used to, but being left with no one for so long…I suppose it messed with my head a bit” The troll chuckled bashfully.

“Sounds rough man, I was stuck in some weird ass place too, but I at least had my friend Rose around. Although, she _did_ spent more time with messing with the cats and wizards around the place than hanging with me in that weird place… by the way, what’s a ‘sweep’?” Dave asked, having heard the troll use the word numerous times now, but unable to figure out a meaning.

“A sweep? Well, it’s the amount of time it took Alternia to make a loop around the sun. We use it to measure time and things like age” The…Signless? Yeah, he said Signless was his title…or at least Dave was pretty sure it was… The Signless explained to him, a kind smile in his ash coloured face.

“Oh, so like a year, right?” Dave said.

“If that’s the human equivalent of one cycle around the sun, then yeah, a year” The Signless nodded.

“Cool cool, I can get behind that. So, uh, what do you plan on doing now that you’re back?” Dave asked, trying to hide his nerves behind his cool exterior. The Signless paused, placing his hand in that cute curled up way under his chin as he thought about it.

“Hmm…I suppose help that young Karkat with his leadership roles, and maybe help that John human too. He seemed like he needed more from me than simply being alive. Other than that, I have no idea… what about you, Dave?” The troll said, glancing over at him with his amber and crimson eyes. They were so freaking mesmerising…

“…Oh, uh, well… probably spent some time with my bro. Sounds like he had it rough being raised alone with nothing but tales of my existence. Might also try to make friends with that other version of me, he seems like a pretty cool guy. Same with the older version of my little bro, he seems a little messed in the head, but I’m sure he’s a nice dude. Other than that, not much else planned. To be honest, this is all just really confusing” Dave laughed.

“Very. I never even considered something like this was remotely possible” The Signless agreed, smiling that tiny little smile that made Dave’s chest flutter.

“Same man. I always jokingly talked to Rose about what our old friends must be up to, but never thought for a second we’d leave that place” Dave said with a soft chuckle. “…so, if you have nowhere to be for a while…maybe we should hang together for a bit? I mean, only if you’re ok with it. Not going to force you to hang out with me if you don’t want to, or whatever…”

Dave tried his hardest to appear nonchalant as he suggested this, not even looking at the troll properly. As if this were something he did all the time, and it were no big deal. But in honestly, his heart was pounding nervously, he could feel heat rising in his pale cheeks and could only pray that the troll didn’t notice the red blush… He could see the troll staring at him from the corner of his eyes, the tinted vision making him unable to tell if the slightly darker hue to the troll’s face was a trick of the glasses or something more…

“……I’d like that, Dave”

“R-really?” Dave stuttered, taken aback by the soft tone in the troll’s voice.

“Yeah… if I’m misinterpreting your human analogy for flushed, then I apologise, but if I am not, then I think I feel a little flushed too. I can’t explain why, but I do” The Signless smiled sweetly, making Dave’s chest squirm. Why was this alien so god damn attractive…

“I…I uh… what exactly does flushed mean?” Dave muttered with embarrassment. It must be so damn obvious Dave was blushing like a teen girl… he was probably scaring the cute alien dude…

“Oh…I see…I apologise, I thought you were trying to convey attraction… forgive me for the misunderstanding” The Signless apologised, glancing away with embarrassment.

“…..Heh…….am I really so obvious” Dave sighed.

“Huh?” The Signless blinked.

“And here I was thinking I was being all sly and chill about my appearance, you just saw right through that huh…” Dave murmured with embarrassment.

“You weren’t trying very hard to hide your interest. I grew up in a land where one twitch of a hand could mean the difference between life and death, I can’t help but keep track of your every body movement out the corner of my eyes, or whenever you shuffled a hand close to mine” The Signless chuckled. Dave buried his head in his hands as molten hot embarrassment flooded his body.

“Shiiit. I must look so fucking desperate” Dave groaned. He’d probably ruined any chance he’d had with this guy now, he probably thought Dave was just some guy after a quick screw. He was never going to live this one down…

Dave jolted with shock as a warm hand fell across his knee, light and tender, as if trying not to hurt him. The Signless’s grey palm fell lightly across Dave’s skinny jeans, running a clawed thumb across his thigh. The troll’s blood red eyes gazed at him, as soft and warm as if they’d been waiting for him to meet their sight. The grey lips before him twitched into a gentle smile, making Dave’s heart flutter like a trapped bird in his chest. Dave squirmed as blood rushed to places lusting for that battle-hardened yet silken hand to slide up further…

“In my society, it’s not strange to form strong attractions in a short amount of time In some cases, it was better to do so, because of the violence in our culture. I do not think it desperate in the slightest Dave, and trust me, I’ve met desperate. I once shared a prison cell with a seadweller who was practically molesting me because he’d been there so long” The Signless grinned reassuringly, trailing his sharp fingertips along Dave’s thigh.

“Heheh, w-what’s got into you all of a sudden, like an hour ago you were flinching at me even breathing your air” Dave chuckled.

“Hey, this is your fault, not mine. I was perfectly happy being all alone and waiting for my wounds to heal naturally, but then _someone_ had to start touching me up in very sensitive places…I can’t help it that my kind are easily aroused” The Signless grinned in a way that made Dave’s heart skip a beat. Why was everything this troll did so fucking sexy, it wasn’t fair!

“Ehh, holy shit…it just feels like i-I’m suggesting we move forward too fast, even for you- sweet jesus” Dave gasped as the troll’s fingers began to explore his sensitive inner thigh, not quite as close to the growing hardness in his pants as he wanted, but fucking damn was it making him squirm.

“I haven’t felt something like this in many many sweeps… _you_ tell _me_ if I’m going to fast for you…” The Signless murmured huskily, moving closer to Dave. He was practically close enough to kiss… “Tell me to stop if this is too forward…”

Breathing hard, Dave opened his legs a little more, allowing the troll more access to his body. His heart was hammering faster than ever before as he whimpered at The Signless’s touch, suddenly not caring if the troll saw him press their bodies together. He slowly slid a hand up into the troll’s soft hair, gripping him tight as he stared longingly at The Signless’s lips. The troll’s amber and red eyes had gone hazy, the red irises dilating as he panted, moving his face closer to Dave’s. He could hardly believe what was happening right now…but he also didn’t care as he leant forward and pressed their lips together in one swift, mildly desperate action. He’d never been so horny in his life, he couldn’t help but melt into the other man’s body as his palm slid closer and closer to his ever stiffening member. He gripped the troll’s hair hard as they kissed, tasting the intoxicatingly sweet flavour of The Signless’s mouth. It sent shivers down his spine, like there was an aphrodisiac in this man’s saliva…

Dave gasped as The Signless’s hand finally brushed along his hardness, sending a jolt of pleasure up his body. The troll seemed a little confused, but rubbed his palm against the bulge in Dave’s pants again, making him squirm with a moan.

“I do believe we’re aliens in more than one way…” The Signless murmured, staring at Dave crotch.

“Mmff…ah…y-you’re different down there?” Dave managed to pant out, squirming under the troll’s touch.

“From what I gather….but then, this is just a quick feel…it’s hard to tell…” The Signless whispered softly in Dave’s ear. The closeness made Dave writhe even more. He couldn’t help but reach out and run a hand down the troll’s side, finding those weird bump, scar looking things from before that were apparently sensitive. The Signless’s breathing hitched as Dave rubbed the three he could find on this side, causing the troll to shudder. He gave a breathy huff of smug laughter as the troll’s dominating exterior melted under his touch, The Signless’s head now buried in Dave’s neck as he toyed with the only sensitive zone he knew. He may as well see if The Signless was right about the difference…

“Woah holy shit why is it moving…?” Dave asked, pressing his hand to where on a human a stiff member would be, but on the troll was a firm moving mass, rubbing against the troll’s pants.

“ _Ah fuck…_ y-yours can’t move?” The Signless stuttered, face turning a deep crimson.

“It can a little I guess, just up and down, but _nothing_ like this… do…would it be too forward to-“ “ _FUCKING HELL DAVE PLEASE DON’T STOP_ ” The Signless snarled desperately as Dave had begun to toy with the top of his pants. Dave let out a breathless chuckle at the alien’s eagerness, and gladly obliged. He carefully began sliding down the troll’s pants, the process slightly hindered as the troll began to grind into him whenever he brushed the moving mass between his legs. It took some effort, but he finally got them down just enough to reveal…

“Wow…” Dave blinked, staring at the thing in front of them. It was like a tentacle, the same bright red as his blood, dripping with a slick red fluid that looked the same exact colour as his blood, but of a much different consistency. The thing had to be like ten inches long, much bigger than Dave’s as the organ dripped, pulsating in a way that made Dave’s erection only grow larger. He let his hand wonder close to it, wanting to explore the new mass, when the bulge reached across and began rubbing itself against Dave’s palm, making The Signless moan loudly. Dave allowed the tentacle like organ to pull his hand it, watching in fascination and immense arousal as it wrapped around his wrist, rubbing its little budded tip against every bit of skin it could, smearing a slick red substance across his hand. The Signless was shivering and panting with pleasure, and Dave swore he’d never been harder in his life. He wrapped his fingers around the meaty mass of the organ as it twitched and pulsated, grasping it firmly like he would a shaft, and began to rub it up and down it’s length, causing The Signless to cry out with pleasure. Unable to bare how hard he was anymore, Dave used his free hand to grab onto one of the troll’s and lead it to his zipper, panting heavily as The Signless’s shaky hands took a moment to figure out what to do. Dave continued to stroke the massive bulge as he watched The Signless struggle with his jeans, the tight black material seemingly unwilling to let Dave’s member be free without a fight. It took a few moments to worm the material down enough for Dave’s underwear to be pulled aside, allowing his aching erection freedom at last. The Signless stared in wonder through his hazy eyes at Dave’s member, carefully running a clawed finger along its underhead, causing Dave to shiver as a small bead of precum leaked from his slit.

“What…what do I do it it?” The Signless asked breathlessly.

Just grasp it around the shaft with whichever hand you prefer, and stroke it up and down” Dave explained in a husky voice, eagerly anticipating the troll’s actions. The Signless hesistated momentarily, before firmly wrapping his ash coloured hand around Dave’s throbbing shaft, being careful to avoid scrapping him with his claws. Dave whimpered softly as the troll began to slowly move his hand back and forth, sliding his hand along Dave’s member.

“A-ah fuck, yeah, j-just like that” Dave moaned, returning to stroking the long tentacle like mass on the troll to reward his actions. “Just maybe a little faster than that please”

The troll obliged, slowly quickening his hand’s movements as he pumped Dave’s tight erection. Dave let out a groan of pleasure as The Signless stroked his shaft, sending pleasure burning through his veins. He rubbed the troll’s genital eagerly, finding a small little lump right near the base. As soon as his hand kneeded the little nub, The Sighless cried out and jerked his hips, grinding himself more into Dave’s hand. He supposed that little spot much be similar to a clit on a girl… Dave made sure to brush the little bump with each stroke of his hand, causing the troll to jerk and twitch with pleasure as he touched it. Dave’s hips began to rock in time with The Signless’s strokes, silently urging to troll to go faster. It had been awhile since he’d last touched himself, and he was a little ashamed at how close he was getting already, but _fuck_ did it feel good.

“Ah, nng, Dave, p-please finger me” The troll begged, voice weak and quavering.

“Finger you?” Dave asked, confused. The Signless used his free hand to guide Dave’s lower, just until he touched something new beneath the main mass of bulge. It felt soft and was oozing with slick wet liquid… it felt just like what Dave imagined a vagina would feel like… Dave began to probe the new area with his fingertips as the tentacle wrapped itself around Dave;s arm once again, squirming and pulsing against his skin. He found what felt like an opening and gingerly pushed a fingertip inside. The Signless let out a shuddering moan, thrusting his hips forward and forcing Dave’s whole finger into the hole, which felt extremely wet and hot… getting the message, Dave tried to remember what little he had learned from porn and slipped in another finger, which rewarded him with another groan, and began sliding them in and out.

“ _OH FUUUCK…THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD…I-I’M KINDA GETTING CLOSE DAVE…”_ The Signless panted loudly, thrusting even harder into Dave’s hand.

“I’m halfway there…go faster, please” Dave begged, bucking into The Signless’s hand. Again, the troll happily complied and began to jerk him off at around about the same speed he usually used on himself. Dave whimpered in pleasure as the hand massaged his member, the tight grip of the hand wrapped around his shaft causing his balls to be moved alone with it, which only added to the pleasure. His heart was pounding as precum driped from his slit, suddenly being dragged a whole lot closer to orgasm at the new pace. God he wanted this troll to make him cum…

Dave continued to finger the troll as fast as he dared, feeling the warm red liquid dribbling down his hands and being smeered across his skin by the writhing bulge. He tried to focus on finding a way to continue fingering The Signless and rubbing that little nub again, but his thoughts were being lost in a haze of pleasure as he began to edge closer and closer to orgasm…

“ _AH, FUCK, DAVE I, R-RIGHT THERE! YES-GAH HARDER, NNG, I’M SO CLO-CLOSE…. **AAHHG FFFFUUUUCCCKK!**_ ” The Signless cried out in pure ecstacy as his body writhed in pleasure, red slime soaking Dave’s arm as the troll came hard. He bucked his hips into Dave as his bulge began leaking profusely, twitching and pulsating against Dave’s skin as The Signless moaned. The sound and sight of the orgasming troll pushed Dave to his tipping point.

“Ah, ah, ahhhh shit nnng mff, I’m gonna- ah, AH, AHH, **AHHhhHhhh!** ” Dave cried out as he came, a thick shot of semen splattering Dave’s chest. He moaned as his shaft contracted, pushing out at least six separate shots of cum from his slit and dribbling to the ground below him, leaving a milky stain on his jeans. He wanted and twitched, hips jerking as his member tightened, then relaxed with each shot, sending delicious pleasure throughout his body, knocking his breath away. By the time he was done, the last of his energy had been consumed.

Dave and The Signless glanced up at each other with a breathless smile, covered in their own juices, but too tired to do anything about it. Dave’s throat felt too clogged up to even form words at the moment, his vision still hazy from the orgasm. The troll’s hand slid away as the pair leant against each other in exhaustion, still panting hard.

“W…wow…” The Signless breathed, eyes drooping as Dave slumped against him.

“That was…full on…” Dave agreed in exhaustion. A cloud of fatigue flooded Dave’s mind as he placed his head against The Signless’s chest, falling asleep on the spot.

“I think…a rest is in order…don’t you agree?” The Signnless asked.

 No response.                                                                                                

“Dave?”

The Signless glanced at the human slumped against his chest and found it eyes closed, face slack, and arm wrapped around his waist. Did he just fall asleep…? The Signless let out a tired chuckled at the sight.

“Maybe you have the right idea…a first time like that needs some recovery time…” The Signless smiled. He yawned softly, and wrapped an arm around the human.

“Right idea indeed…”

As The Signless allowed himself to drift off, he smiled and let his eyelids close. This is the happiest he’d been in so many sweeps… he hoped it stayed this way for a long while to come…

 

 

“2WEET MOTHER OF GROD WHAT THE FUCK II2 THIS, HOLY 2HIIT! THII2 II2 2OMETHIING II NEVER NEEDED TO FUCKIING 2EE”


End file.
